


Assorted Sonic One-Shots

by N8THEGR8



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N8THEGR8/pseuds/N8THEGR8
Summary: During my time as a frequent Sonic Discord roleplayer, I've had fun writing for all kinds of scenarios and imagining the canon characters in them. Standardly before playing as any canon characters, I had to audition for them first. With some of these I wrote a lot, and others not that much. Hope y'all enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Long Time No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feist, the Game Master of the Special Zone, believed himself to have finally been condemned to a life of solitude ever since he granted his last chaos emerald to an outsider- until an old acquaintance returned to him.

The titan stood at the center of his realm, feeling spiritless after having long since awarded all of his chaos emeralds. No more mortals entered the Special Zone to deceive Feist at least, but that also meant there were no more mortals to entertain him. Maybe he should have kept one of those echidnae alive instead of turning them all into materials. Alas, the lonesome maker was trapped in the prison he created.

All of a sudden, a bright flash appeared over the grass of one of the suspended planetoids. Feist swayed his gaze in its direction.

“Who dares disturb Feist in his den?” the master bellowed. He no longer had anything to grant, so why was he getting visitors now?

But once the light vanished to reveal its follower, the deity’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Hello again, badger.” the ugly figure wheezed.

Feist’s dumbfounded stare shifted into a scorn upon recognizing his arch-nemesis, the last survivor of the Forgotten War. The judge snarled deeply while the villain went on.

“Or what are you now, some kind of bear? A panda–”

“SILENCE!” the vexed lord boomed. “I am Feist, the ruler of this zone!”

Feist swiped at the sorcerer and gripped the moon below him just as the old thing dodged his paw. The intruder had no choice but to hang on while the master reeled the orb closer.

The king began, “Just a moment, pandger–”

“You dare insult Feist!” the god roared as his eyes fired searing beams of light at the pest.

To Feist’s irritation, only the moon was destroyed in the resulting explosion, as the slippery wizard had already hopped over to another platform.

“Explain your presence in Feist’s domain or else, creature! I have no emeralds to even consider giving you.”

“Of course you don’t have them,” the monster replied. “How else am I supposed to make amends?”

“Amends?”

“I have something here that you would most definitely appreciate...”

Feist’s aggressive stance faltered, but he didn’t let his guard down for a second, having already learned his lesson after being attacked by the red machine. Still, what could that horned cretin mean?

“You have Feist’s intrigue...”

“Behold!” beckoned the dark magician, at that instant conjuring forth the seven chaos emeralds from under his cape.

Feist’s initial reaction was that of wonder, but he quickly took to stern denial.

“You think you can cheat Feist with yet another mortal trick?” he grumbled.

The geezer smirked.

“I assure you, these jewels are very real.”

The mage was convincing, for Feist could feel the stones’ familiar energy. However, it would be inane to so readily trust an artist of deception.

“If relinquishing these gems unto Feist serves as your apology for your past transgressions, then he gladly accepts.”

“You misunderstand, bear!” the trespasser hissed, “I am not here to apologize, nor are my chaos emeralds gifts. I intend to make amends by reclaiming the Zone of Silence and your servitude!”

“WHAT?” spat the panda god, resisting his urges to kill in order to enunciate his next sentence. “That is not ‘making amends’!”

“But it is! I am ‘amending’ Mobius, the Void, and the Zone of Silence altogether!” the hybrid explained in his twisted logic.

“Fool! How many times must Feist correct you?”

He angrily swatted the demon, who shielded himself in a magical bubble, away into a cluster of cubes. For a second, Feist’s form would briefly twitch into something more chaotic due to the rage this buffoon’s audacity induced.

“How many times must you miss?” snarked the troll.

“It is you who missed it all! The Zone of Silence and the Void are both no more,” said Feist tramping towards his foe, “Now there is only the Special Zone, which is MINE.”

Then Feist morphed into a silhouette of light and vanished, before appearing behind the kobold the next instant holding the seven beryls in his palm.

“And gifts or not, so are the chaos emeralds.” he sneered to the villain.

What an idiot this scoundrel was, to bring the gemstones into Feist’s realm while announcing his takeover. Now both the emeralds and in turn that heel’s life were in his grasp. Strange enough to Feist, the cheat only simpered back. At that moment the giant glanced to his hand, only to see that the emeralds were somehow gone.

“Ah-ah-ah,” the illusionist taunted as he orbited the seven stones around his claw, “That’s too easy of a win for you, friend.”

“Insolent troll!” Feist shouted, clenching his fist.

“But I thought games were your favorite!” the trickster remarked.

“Feist is not amused by pranks at his expense!”

“Then what say you and I have a wager instead?”

The bear huffed from his nose. Just who did this amalgamate before him think it was? But this did give Feist an idea.

“It is Feist who will choose the games, and those who enter to play them for his amusement!” he reminded. “But just this once, I will participate.”

That cloaked fiend below Feist gave a devilish grin.

“Don’t get so cocky, for I still decide the rules!” Feist growled.

“Please, go on!” rasped the devil.

Feist teleported to his guest, this time reappearing at a much smaller size in order to match the latter’s. Meanwhile, the world rearranged itself to form solid ground beneath them.

“You shall duel me in combat. Neither of us shall use magic, for this is a contest of only physical power alone. If you defeat me, then I will surrender my realm and my service to you for eternity.”

Then, the panda gave a wicked smile.

“But if it is I who defeats you, then the seven chaos emeralds will be mine and you will die. Do you accept?”

The old foe stared at the bear and looked as if he was contemplating, before returning a laugh.

“How could I even refuse? I made you kneel once, and I can do it again!”

Both fighters entered their stances. Now was Feist’s chance to finally have his revenge against Ixis Naugus for humiliating him all those years ago, and he definitely did not intend to play by his own rules.

“Feist awaits your attempt.”


	2. When You're in It for the Gems, They're in It for You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Rouge has successfully infiltrated and compromised the systems of Eggman's most recent base at the cost of her own cover, so now it's up to agents Garnet and Topaz to escort her to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild swearing. I wanted to edit it out, but I feel like it that would change more of the chapter than I'd like. To those who may find the action pretty lacking, the focus of this piece when I wrote it was the mainly the dialogue.

Agents Topaz and Garnet make their way through the hallways with their guns drawn. Two egg pawns surprise them from around the corner, but the fighters quickly gun them down.

"Why did he even assign me this mission," Garnet growled, "C.L.I.P. is supposed to handle investigations, not rescues!"

They both advance forward, but stop when they heard a door close from behind them. Suddenly, badniks drop in from the ceiling and block the way to the next door.

"Hmph, more like a suicide mission!" Topaz would remark as she rolled out of the way of the incoming enemy fire. Garnet flanks a few of the badniks at once and drop them easily, while Topaz kills a large one, causing it to topple over its allies and crush them. Once the room was cleared, Garnet placed an EMP charge on the doorframe and stood back.

"All for a petty thief, no less." she muttered.

"Hey." spoke up Topaz sternly, "I resent that remark."

The charge seems to be taking its time.

"I was talking about the bat girl, I figured you would-" Madonna replied before getting cut off by Topaz.

"I know. I figured you would have more respect for a fellow agent."

"She's nothing but a privileged criminal only in it for the riches, just like Snively. I'd have more respect if I would've even considered her a 'fellow agent'."

"That's where you're wrong, Madonna- Rouge may like her jewels, but she's proven herself to be a loyal ally and a good friend time-to-time."

"You're taking this personally, aren't you? Just wait, Topaz, because eventually the only thing that she'll prove is the fact that she's just a time-to-time two-timer, itching to ditch you for her own needs."

"As if you'd know what she's like! I'd bet you're just the friend expert!" Topaz would snap back as she walked to the charge. "What is taking this darn thing so long?"

Madonna put her hand on her hip.

"Rouge was a fool to let herself get captured like this, and now we've got to put our lives on the line to bail her ass out…" Garnet grumbled.

Topaz got even more defensive. "You're forgetting that Rouge risked hers in order to complete her mission! If dying is what it takes to save her, then tough teat."

Garnet gave her a deadpan expression for that last part.

"Do you honestly believe she'd die for you?" she retorted, about fed up with Topaz.

Topaz loosened her stance and looked down as she thought of a response.

"Now, I'll admit–" Topaz started, "Rouge is selfish, snarky, rude a lot of the time, and prone to occasional shoplifting, and to honestly answer your question on whether she'd die for us, and not just me? I can't say I really know for sure…"

Topaz would then look back up at Garnet, who was still glowering at her.

"But what I do know," Topaz continued, "is that she's got a lot of reasons to– and for all of the things she's done for us when she would dive straight into enemy territory just to sit some perps down in your interrogation room, so do we."

Madonna would then think about the dangerous missions Rouge and Team Dark are frequently sent on. Sure, Shadow was the ultimate lifeform, and E-123 Omega was a walking arsenal, but Rouge was just a mortal with only her intellect and martial arts to compare. She didn't even have a gun– yet all Garnet would hear, and constantly ignore, are the words uttered every single time a suspect is brought into her room. 

"Here's what the bat dragged in." they'd say, or rather "You can thank Rouge for this one."

And yet, she'd never notice until now. Madonna would have suddenly felt a sense of shame as she thought of the thief's many good deeds for G.U.N. For all of her fuss about saving Rouge, she now realized that her job depends on the bat, just like Rouge depends on the others, and just like how one of the core tenants of the G.U.N. as a whole is strength through interdependence and cooperation between all Units, which is necessary to have if they ever wish to successfully Guard their Nations from the enemy… of course. G.U.N., C.L.I.P., it doesn't matter. No one should leave an ally behind. 

The door whirred as it finally opened, revealing a long and empty hall.

"I don't like the looks of this…" Topaz said. 

"Rouge is just around the corner." Garnet replied. "And that Egghead won't like the looks of us when he sees us determined as all hell to get our friend back. You ready?" Garnet asked as she extended her hand.

Topaz smirks and takes it. 

"Hell yeah, for the hell I'm gonna bring!"

"Let's get him!" 

Both agents would then move forward, utterly refusing to leave their friend behind, no matter the cost. And it is for that cost, Eggman's gonna have hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and then they ran right into one of Robotnik's Diabolical Speed Traps and died. 
> 
> Just kidding, Rouge was watching over them!


	3. Final Doomsday: Eve of the Battle of the Death Egg III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final battle. All of Mobius, heroes and villains and in-between, now compose a single unified force to rid their homeworld of Robotnik and his empire forever; meanwhile the Eggman gleefully awaits the chance to wipe out his foes once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the darkest. Death and minimal gore ahead.

Storm clouds drowned the world in darkness, emitting deadly arcs of electricity disguised as lights of hope. Despite this, they could only support the imposing and looming threat that was the  _ Death Egg Mark III. _

Below on the ground, vengeful and violet undead joined their living family in the armed forces against the legions of badniks rolling out to defend Robotropolis. Limbs of all colors and textures soared through the air as robots, zombies, and mobians alike ripped and tore through each other via bullets, shrapnel, or just their bare hands. It was chaos, order, and in between all at once. It was the final battle.

North and above, the man in the center of it all sat in the control room of his space fortress observing the mobian aircrafts attacking the Egg Fleet. That man was the Emperor Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik.

“Look at this nonsense!” he ridiculed. “They’re wasting all the lives and equipment they have, just to take a shot at my marvelous creation!”

“To be fair boss,” Orbot chimed in, “those were once yours as well.”

“Since when was I ever really fair?” the doctor bellowed. “Besides, they’re only just borrowing my toys for now, like the little children they are. Get it?”

“Uh, I think I’ve lost it boss!” Cubot responded.

Eggman rolled his eyes. “Oh never mind. Snively–”

Ivo stopped himself, remembering that he already locked his nephew away to die. What was he going to ask him again?

“Here comes the blue one you know,” Lien-da noted, interrupting that prior train of thought.

“It’s about time he showed up, that slowpoke! I’ve prepared Metal Sonic with new upgrades just for him!” Eggman chuckled.

Then, more crowds of freedom fighters began arriving at the scene. “And now the rest.”

“Then send the  _ metal _ rest!” Eggman bellowed.

“Deploying Metal Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy– wow, you’ve got a lot of these.”

As the full catalog of M-series badniks flew out to the battlefield, Eggman laughed knowing that the metals would at least wipe out a sizable portion of the enemy force before they expired. And even if Team Dark showed up–

“Hey, it’s that big scary E-123 ABC guy and his friends!” Cubot alerted.

“By  _ ‘friends’, _ he means you-know-who,” Orbot followed.

“Then release the Shadow androids!” the emperor commanded, watching the battle unfold. “Those fools think that they’ll win by putting all their cards on the table, but I’ve got more still in my hand!”

Just then, a look of shock overcame his face. Lien-da smirked. Snively piloting an Egg Beater was among the freedom fighters and violets, assisted by Regina Ferrum. This was not good news for the doctor…

_ “Snively?! _ I left that runt somewhere only I and I alone knew where!” Robotnik yelled, throwing his hand in denial.

“You don’t seem as surprised to see the Iron Queen,” Lien-da commented.

“Oh, her? Pfft,” he scoffed. “Like I’d let her off scot-free after that scramble with the twerp– not without a little secret contingent I’ve been meaning to use for a long time, of course!”

“What ‘contingent’ of yours could possibly affect her?”

“Why,  _ poison!  _ What else? _ ” _ the man replied. “It’s chemicals. Still technology, in a way. Polarized reactions and whatnot.”

While he attempted to justify his odd turn to biology of all things, Lien-da felt uneasy and insecure.

“Oh, here it comes!” Eggman said giddily. “Observe the outsmarted, lackeys!”

The opposing armies were bombarded with purple MMSC gas, killing many of the living organic without special masks, including the Iron Queen herself. Eggman chortled with glee as he observed the look of despair on his nephew’s face, who was helpless to keep his wife from choking to death in his arms.

“Looks like someone’s lost his queen early!” the wicked emperor humored.

“Well, we’re losing all of our pawns!” said Lien-da, watching as the armies pushed further against the Dark Legion forces defending the city.

“I find it odd that Regina didn’t activate the Dark Legionnaires' implants when she had the chance,” said Orbot. That was strange, but dealing with oddities like that was only second nature to the doctor.

“No matter, I have that chance now,” he stated.

Lien-da froze in utter shock, giving Eggman the reaction he wanted.

“Ohoho!  _ Relax, _ will you? It’s not like I would detonate them so close to my own machines.”

Lienda sighed, but Ivo contemplated. It seemed as if the legionnaires were attempting to blend in with the other mobians, fighting alongside them even, which presented him an opportunity too perfect to pass up. He already got rid of one traitor, and the future he was envisioning had a peculiar lack of echidna to it…

‘Not yet...’ he thought.

But there was still the issue of his waning forces below in Robotropolis. And those pesky doomed fighter jets with nothing else but their honor kept dive-bombing his ships out of the sky one by one. With every soldier killed, the violet took over and grew in strength. His great and powerful super badniks were dropping like flies in mega mack. The city was practically lost to him, but he didn’t care. He now had all of the violet and his enemies in one spot!    
  
“Cubot, activate the warheads!” he ordered.

“But boss, won't the city be-” Cubot began to object.   
  
“Now!”

Lien-da listened closely, smiling when she saw many of the troops suddenly disappear on her screen.   
  
“If you say so!” Cubot obliged as he activated the hydrogen warheads.

_ Silence. _

Eggman cocked his head in confusion and looked at his screen. “Where’s the…” he waved his hands, imitating an explosion. “Cubot.”   
  
“I dunno, boss! I pressed the big red button you gave me!” he answered.

“There seems to be a response delay,” Orbot explained.

“You half-witted hexahedron!” Eggman scorned Cubot, nearly jumping out of his seat towards the yellow blockhead.

“Boss, look!” Orbot pointed at the screen, to which upon viewing the man’s eyes widened.

_ “WHY HAVE THE SHIELDS BEEN ACTIVATED?!”  _ Ivo screamed, almost dropping his glasses. Once the shields over the city were active and locked, the live feed was temporarily hijacked by none other than a man from Robotnik’s past.

“Well Ivo, I think I've done enough work here!” Nate Morgan began, bleeding slightly under his coat. “This is it, old friend. Before I bid you my final goodbye, I want you to look at yourself and ask: what would’ve Mr. Gerald want-” before the sentence was finished, Eggman hurled his wine glass straight into the screen.

“You do NOT mention his name, you pathetic excuse for a human being!” he roared. “Activate the hydrogen bombs, now! NOW!”

The fear-struck Cubot rapidly pressed the button. “I’m trying, boss!”

**_KABOOM!_ **

There was nothing left but a crater. Everything within Robotropolis, badnik, zombie, and even the shield was completely obliterated. Finally, all of Ivo Robotnik’s troubles were out of his sight- though not out of mind. 

In fact…

“They’re on the ship now,” Lien-da casually revealed.

“What…” Eggman was at a loss of words. Quickly, he leaned over his pod and snatched Orbot’s screen from him to view the cameras, which showed a destroyed Silver Sonic III dropping to the floor surrounded by heroes. Ivo took off his pince-nez glasses in utter, literal disbelief. “I can’t believe this!”

“You better, Robuttnik!” a particular rebel responded. “Throwing a temper-tantrum and kicking down your own sand-castles won’t stop the REAL power of teamwork!”

“I should’ve known you survive, you exasperating, irritating, tenaciously tiresome blue chaos agent of a spiny rodent!” Eggman snarled, getting up and going to a secret compartment to don his Eggs-O-Skeleton. 

“Going all out already, egghead?” asked the hedgehog, obviously not a rodent.

“You haven’t even cracked the shell yet, Sonic! Let’s see if you and your meddlesome friends can survive my  _ extra  _ diabolical traps with their limbs intact, and then-  _ and then!  _ I will ultimately destroy you with my bare hands!”

“You’re on, Eggman!” Sonic yelled back, before speeding off. The others following behind him gave their own threats, but Ivo didn’t have the time of day; he only had a master plan, and his admirable adversary was the final piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU terms and explanations:  
> MMSC (megamalactricarbosonichloride) gas- That purple stuff from Chemical Plant Zone. Eggman made it into a gas and put it in bombs.
> 
> violet undead- Prior to the battle, Eclipse the Darkling created the Violet Fungus, which infects corpses and reanimates them. The resulting zombies mostly retained their consciousnesses and went on to rejoin their friends and families in the battle.


	4. Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladin Team Sigma Alpha-2 has been sent on a mission to retrieve a specimen, codenamed "Valtron" from Robotnik before he could use it for his own schemes. Takes place a short time after the Sonic Forces "Rise of Infinite" comic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-13 swearing ahead.

In a dark room, a sliver of light infiltrates the chamber and races across the face of a man during his lucid slumber. By breaching his eyelids, the glare stimulated his brain and triggered one of its remnants– a memory.

**Operation “Valtron”**

Paladin Team Sigma Alpha-2 marched silently through the woods, avoiding the detection of the egg pawns moving through.

‘They look different,’ Captain Dutch noted. After some waiting, the badniks were gone and the paladins could move on.

An hour later, they came across a vault guarded by two obsolete egg gunners.

“Perimeter secured,” whispered Spike. “Nobody here but those two up ahead.”

“The specimen is behind that door,” said Dutch, looking through the steel with his high-powered visors. “Arrow formation on me. Take left end, Vincent, right Rico.”

The team pushed forward with Vincent and Rico hidden in the foliage on the side. The egg gunners registered movement nearby, but they were too late to save themselves from silenced bullets in their heads. After the badniks were handled, Honch set up the explosives on the vault and ran out of the blast zone.

“Clear!”

_ Bang! _

Without much of a flash and a subdued sound, the door was liberated from its threshold and fell to the ground with a thud as the other soldiers stood out of the way.

“Music to my ears as always, Honch,” Dutch commended, leaning up against the wall and glancing in. Seeing a myriad of eyes menacingly glowing red from the darkness, he deftly threw a flare in and took cover again to avoid plasma shots whizzing by.

“Flash!” he shouted, throwing one in to damage the badnik optics. Spike also took point on the other side of the threshold to toss a grenade in, quieting the noises. Since Dutch already had night vision from his visor, he aimed into the vault and started firing down the disabled machines.

“Move in!”

The others put on their visors and joined their captain in shooting the defending robots’ CPUs out with relative ease, until they finally came across the mysterious specimen– a magenta icosahedron gemstone with a pulsing radial black pattern migrating its faces. It sat in a receptacle stationed in the desk just below a dormant screen.

“I see it!” spoke Vincent.

“Careful,” warned Spike. “Knowing Robotnik, he’d probably trap that with something nasty– and I know Robotnik.”

“He don’t know us,” replied Rico, priming an EMP grenade and tossing it. Upon its activation, the specimen flashed out of existence.

“Where did it go?” asked Vincent in shock.

“It was a hologram!” Rico followed. Dutch clenched his fist out of irritation.

“Damn.”

At that moment, a familiar laugh echoed through the room.

_“Ohohohoho…_ G.U.N., snooping as usual I see?”

The screen above the desk turned on, revealing Dr. Eggman sitting comfortably in his chair and smugly stroking his mustache.

“And look at that, they’ve decided to send over the bozos that couldn’t even hold Sonic.”

Dutch looked up to the screen with a scowl.

“Where have you taken the specimen, Robotnik?”

The doctor chortled.

“Still calling me that, what a bunch of relics– oh, you mean this?” he taunted, waving the stone in front of the camera. _“Your wittle 'specimen' is perfectly safe here with me!_ Secured, contained, and protected. I reckon I had just done your job for you, wouldn’t you agree?”

Honch shook his head.

“I hate this guy.”

“Surrender it, NOW!” Dutch demanded.

“Now now, that’s not how to say ‘Please don’t end my miserable existence, Dr. Eggman!’ ” the doctor cooed, tossing the stone in his hand.

“Is that what he really calls himself now?” Vincent snarked.

“Bottom line, losers! Not only is the Phantom Ruby mine, but so are your lives!” Eggman finished his statement with an incessant and obnoxious cackle.

“Hey Dutch, permission to engage?” Spike inquired, aiming his rifle at the screen along with Rico.

“Granted with a mountain of handkerchiefs!” Dutch replied.

“Take this, Ivo!” Spike yelled.

“Your ass is about to get whooped!” Rico shouted, before firing bullets through the screen and destroying it.

Dutch frowned irritably. “Let’s get out of here...”

The men were on their way out, but Vincent noticed something blocking out the skylight.

“Incoming!” he shouted, dodging. The fighters quickly moved out of the way as a massive object suddenly crashed through the ceiling, concealing itself in the cloud of dust it created. Spike swore to Naka above under his breath.

Two red eyes flickered on as the behemoth stood, displaying a familiar silhouette. The soldiers were silent in fear, backing away slowly.

“By God, Honch, look at the size of that thing!” whispered Dutch in awe.

Silver Sonic 3.0 stepped forward.

“And now it’s probably looking at the size of us,” Honch muttered.

“I want to look at my folks again, so can we fight or flight already?” Rico interrupted.

The super badnik shifted into a wheel and began to perform a move Dutch had already witnessed Zan be on the other side of.

“It’s spin-dashing! Get out of the way!” he yelled. The men scattered from the titan as it sliced through the other side of the wall and ran out the door.

“Nine o’clock, Honch!” Rico alerted. Honch spotted Silver Sonic charging for him, so he strafed to the right and fired a grenade at it, causing it to stagger and lose some plating. What ensued next was an intense chase between Silver Sonic and the paladins through the thick woods while the killer robot ripped and tore through the trees, homing-attacking and bouncing.

“Got any more of those pulsers Rico?” asked Dutch, firing at Silver Sonic’s damaged spot while he ran.

“Yeah!”

“I’m gonna try to distract it so you can hit it!”

Rico diverted his path, leaving Dutch alone in Silver Sonic’s sights. The machine was much faster than the man expected, so he shot at its eyes to disrupt its path. The badnik caught up still and slammed its claw, but due to its temporary blinding, Dutch narrowly escaped getting maimed. Unfortunately for him, Silver Sonic used its other hand to grab him by the arm and lift him up. Spike came through with a severed egg gunner arm and shot the super badnik in the back, only to stop once it held his captain threateningly in front of him.

“Dutch!” Spike yelled.

Immediately afterwards, Silver Sonic slung Dutch into him, dislocating Dutch’s arm and breaking off his visor. The captain roared in pain as blood began to stain his armpit, but his nerves were still hard enough for him to throw a flash grenade at Silver Sonic with his other arm, damaging its sight in the shadowed forest. The other men stopped to assist their teammates, with Honch getting the idea to shoot distracting and damaging grenades around the boss. It tried to charge forward, but Vincent tripped it up by shooting parts of its foot off. Silver Sonic curled into a ball again, this time burrowing into the ground.

“It’s burrowing!” shouted Spike, helping Dutch up and shooting at the badnik. Due to its large size, it left a trail of a sunken tunnel that was quickly approaching Honch, Vincent, and Rico.

“Rico, the EMP!” Dutch yelled, but it was too late. Silver rapidly dug a circle around the three other soldiers, causing them to fall into a hole and get stuck. At that moment, Silver Sonic dug out from the earth and stood over them with its claws raised.

“RICO!” Vincent and Honch screamed for their lives. Rico screamed as well, throwing the EMP grenade at its face.

Bzzt!

Silver Sonic’s cracked eyes flickered out as its body went limp, first falling to its knees and then onto the three men, who desperately strained their arms holding it to keep from being crushed until both Spike and Dutch helped push the giant off.

Honch panted. “Shit...”

“Ugh, I can still smell its fried wires!” Vincent complained.

“Nah Vince, that’s just me; I kinda pissed myself,” Rico plainly admitted, prompting the others to quickly get away from him with a chorus of disgusted groans.

From above, a masked jackal observed them all. Looking Dutch in the eyes.

“Most impressive,” he commended. “The Doctor thinks you’ll be useful for something after all.” The last thing Dutch would experience after that was a bright red glow, accompanied by a hellish noise. 

Then the light retreated from the room, and the present returned. A tear ran down out from under the legionized man’s visor, for his stay in the shadows will not end tonight.

  
  



End file.
